detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Game of Clones/@comment-72.27.78.212-20140104022957
There ain't noway the creators can tie up all the loose ends in the remaining episodes! They would have to explain, among other mysteries: What was Mr Ping doing in Korea? What is his involvement in the MWF and the council? Why did the Ping family have to leave Korea? What is the Serpent's story? Why does the medallion smell bad, why does he wear it and how did he get it? How was he separated from his family? How did he get mixed up with the Council? Why are the Pings' birthmarks special? Why do they have to be covered up? How is Jenny's mom also involved in the conspirarcy? How is Brandy's mom also involved in the conspirarcy? How are Biffy's parents also involved in the conspirarcy? What is Mann, Wurst and Finnwich? I remember that one member is dead...the woman called Mann but how are Finnwich and Wurst involved, especially since they now seem to be enemies? What happened to the missing teachers (from season 1)? Okay, we know they got sent to Coral Grove but why? What happened to Lynch, the siblings in the council memeber and Niles Peg who fell into comas? Why does Cam's third grade teacher look so evil? Who/What is the leader of the council and how did he come to look like that? What is the council's master plan? Is the council a part of MWF or does MWF control them? How is Lynch's factory incolved? What is the significance of Alexander Nigma, founder of the school? (Why did Wurst just tell Tina that A. Nigma would be proud of her???) What is the significance of the brother of the founder of school, the first janitor, who has this fancy portrait that reflected the beam of light during the eclipse? Did he invent the cleaners? What is the curse of Earl Nigma? Why can Lee fence so well and why does his tatoo/birthmark glow when he fights? What's the deal with Green Apple Splat? Wasn't the factory destroyed? Did the Down with Lee club just forgive him? Why were the loser kids brainwashed? Why is there a dangerous mythical animal in the school? What special relationship does this animal have with Lee? Why did the Tazelwurm destory Ms Ping file? Why do the clones turn to dust? Why were famous people cloned? Who created the blue tazelworms and why are they under the school? And in the factory? Who built the pyramid and what is its signifance? What are the so-called 'secrets of the universe' that Finnwich saw in the book? What did Finnwich mean about waiting a century for the pyramid to open? How is Lee important to the "prophecy?" Why are there undeground tunnels all over the place? Why is Lee unhypnotisable? Why is Biffy unhypnotisable? What's Barage's story? What is the deal with the hazmats? Especially all the different kinds? What happened to the brainwashing project? Is Lee's mom really a clone?...Really? Why are there two Principal's Wurst? Where did Mrs Ping learn to fight? What is the connection between the librarian and Finnwich? How did Holger get superpowers (and how come he hasn't used them the past few epsidoes)? Is this show going to be the animalted LOST? Feel free to add your own questions....